My Final Goodbye
by JINX1824
Summary: Rewrite of You're Still With Me. After seventeen years Katherine still can't bring herself to say one last goodbye to three of her favourite wrestlers. What happens when she goes on a trip with her friends Erin and Drew. Will she find her happy ever after?, will she be able to say goodbye to her lost loved ones?. What will the consequences be when her past comes to light?
1. Nightmare of the Past

**I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell. Story inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. Hey guys this is the re-write of You're Still With Me, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Nightmare one**

_I'm at the WWF waiting for a particular match on the titron appeared an Promo or the match between the Blue Blazer and the Godfather, When suddenly I heard someone above me screaming in horror. I follow my natural instincts and look up. Only when I did I wish I hadn't, I saw Owen Hart, the Blue Blazer falling, then he landed chest first on the top rope, just inches from one of the top turn-buckles, after that he was catapulted into the ring, he tried to get up just after, but fell back, motionless and pale, he was attended to by the medical staff and rushed to the nearest hospital. _

**End of nightmare**

Katherine suddenly jumped up, covered in cold sweat from the nightmare that she had just had about Owen Hart's death, she looked at the clock to see that it was only 3:25 am. When Katherine turned back around, she could have swan, she saw Owen standing there just looking at her. Just like he does every time she has that nightmare, but this nightmare is also a memory of when she was 12 years old, the night she lost her inspiration, her big brother, someone she loved. The night she witnessed Owen Hart's Death.

She went into her on-sweet bathroom, and splashed some water in her face, when she looked into the mirror, she saw Owen again, looking kind of worried and sad, but this time he was alone, on his left side was The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, and on his right side was The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman, like Owen they looked sad and worried. Katherine turned around to look at them, but they weren't there, she just sighed trying to hold back her tears.

_"Why me, why are the haunting me, I miss them more than anything but it doesn't explain why I can see them all the time" _thought Katherine, as she sat on her bed and looked at her favourite photo album, the black leather one with a broken spine, on the front it said Memories that will last Forever, she opened the album and read the quotes inside.

_Memories is what we will leave behind, Memories are what people will remember, Memories is where we will live forever. _Read Katherine a quote she wrote nearly fifteen years ago, she smiled at the memories she had then.

"Yeah, my memories are where you guys really live forever now, I miss you, all of you, some day I will see all of you again" she whispered, as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away as she read the next quote.

_Time is something we should treasure, not something to just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, my friends and with fans that became like family, like sweet little Katherine - Davey Boy Smith. _Katherine remembered Davey writing that in her little memory album like it was yesterday, now she only wishes it was yesterday.

_There are some-things in this world, that can't be explained, and some-things that don't need an explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet, no matter what Thirteenth Hart these memories are for you to cherish forever - Owen Hart. _She placed her hand over the quote knowing what was said is true, but her memories of her past hurt when she remembered the person who wrote the quote was now dead and no longer with her, her big brother Owen.

_Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and Why would I want to, just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chance to shine, be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will always be watching no matter hat time of day it is or where we are - Brian Pillman SR. _Katherine suddenly began to cry at remembering all the happy times and knowing that what is said in this quote will never happen, they never got to see her follow her dreams. Katherine put the album back in its rightful place and went back to sleep.

**Nightmare two **

_It was 2002, I was sitting at home, watching the wrestling, and waiting for my dad, Tito Hart to come home from work, he phone up and sounded really stressed when he did, like had just received word on something bad that has happened in their dis-functional family. _

_Phone rings. _

_"Hello" I said, well watch Triple H and Batista take on the Brothers of Destruction Kane and The Undertaker, I was also wondering who it was on the other end, as our phone didn't have caller ID, it just rang. _

_"Hey sweetie, I have just got a phone call from Bret, telling me something, but it isn't good, so I'm n my way home right now okay" my dad said, he really sounded distressed, and the fact that Bret had personally called him made it even worse, the last time Bret personally called was when Owen died after he found out that I witnessed the whole thing. _

_"Okay dad, I'm just going to go and unlock the door for you" I replied before I heard the buzzing tone on the other end of the phone signalling that my dad had hung up to get in his car. I put the phone down then went to unlock the door, as I was unlocking it I was starting to get curious as what Bret had phoned about, and afraid at the same-time. After I had unlock the door I went upstairs. _

_Just moments later My dad walked in and shouted my named, I came running down from my room, and hugged him, he took me into the living room and sate me down, he had a concerned look on his face, the same one he had the night I lost Owen. _

_"What, What is it?, What's Happened?" I asked with tears starting to well in my eyes, I knew something was up by the way he was looking at me an the way he was hesitating to tell me what has happened, I knew something bad had happened to someone else I loved. _

_"Well, as you know sweetie, Bret called me earlier on, and he gave me some bad news and the job of telling you" my dad said, he took a deep breath and looked at me, as if he was trying to find the right words to use without breaking my heart even more than it already was _

_"The British Bulldog, Davey Boy Smith, he pasted away yesterday, I'm so sorry" he suddenly said, I was frozen in shock for about five, maybe ten minutes, before I burst in to never ending tears, my dad hugged me tightly and whispered something else to me, in the hopes it would cheer me up, it did a little bit, but it was still finding out that Davey Boy had died. _

**End of Nightmare**

Katherine jumped up again, realising it was just a memory about the day she found out she had lost Davey Boy, she wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at the clock once again. She noticed a ghostly figure standing there, she slowly looked up to see it was Davey Boy, still looking sad at her, as he had done earlier that night. Katherine looked back at the clock to see if was only half an hour later, from when she last woke up, she looked around the room to see if Owen or Brian were there as well. She once again seen Owen standing at the end of her bed, but this time no Brian. When Katherine looked around Davey Boy had gone. Only Owen remained behind watching over her, like her guardian angel.

As Katherine started to go back off to sleep, she heard his whispering voice, Owen's voice. He whispered six words to her, six words she wasn't expecting him to say, but the words also reminder her of the past memories and a promise that she had forgotten.

"We still love you, Katherine. Forever" was what Owen had whispered to her, she looked around to look at him, with tears in her eyes, not understanding after almost fifteen years why he would say the words that brought all her painful memories flooding back.

"Why me?, Why did you three decide haunt me?" she asked, after fighting back the painful memories and her tears caused by remembering them, she looked around the room and noticed something was out of place of her wall of memories, there was a picture missing, she went over to see which one it was, followed by the ghostly figure of Owen.

"You never said a proper goodbye to us" Owen whispered in reply, as he pointed down to the picture of Erin, Drew, Edge, Christian and herself, as a group when she returned to the world of wrestling as the Dark Angel, none of them recognised who she was, which she found funny, she picked the photo up and put it back on the wall with all her other photo, letters, poems, song lyrics and memorabilia of the past. Katherine went back to bed to try and get a little more sleep.

**Nightmare Three **

_I was at a live PPV event, Bad Blood: In Your House, I was waiting for the match, between Dude Love, and The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman. It was a match I was looking forward to because I got to see one of my favourite wrestlers fight again. I knew something was wrong when Bret, Owen, Davey and Jim came out, all looking upset but determined about something. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, fans of Brian Pillman, We're sorry but the match that should happen now wont happen" said Bret looking around the crowd, when he spotted me he smiled a sad smile, like he was afraid of my reaction at what they had to say. _

_"You may have noticed one of our team mates Flyin' Brian Pillman is missing, We're so sorry to tell you that Brian has passed away" said Owen, looking at Bret, with tears in his eyes, Bret pointed into the crowd at me, the other three followed to where he was pointing to see me and my dad. Owen came over to where we were coursing chaos as he took me and my dad backstage with him and the rest of the Hart Foundation, where I burst into tears, with Owen and Bret being big brothers hugged me tightly, trying to calm me down, as they had never seen me like this, my heart was littlerly breaking. _

_**End of nightmare**_

Katherine woke up again, but this time, she noticed Brian standing over near the wall of memories, she went and stood next to him, looking over the wall. He pointed to a ticket, noticing it was for a rock star, called Dark Angel when she was at the same area where the Wrestlemaina was held in Toronto. She smiled when at the memory of being there, while also keeping the secret. When he disappeared, she couldn't get back to sleep, so she went down stairs and looked up when WWE would be back in Canada, so she could join them once again and go back to her roots.


	2. Surprise at the Park

**I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell. Story inspire by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl.**

* * *

The next morning Katherine was going out with her best friends, Drew Copeland, Edge's younger sister, and Christian's girlfriend and Erin Sambell. Both of them knew what she was going through and have spent their time trying to help her get through it, today was going to be no different, today they were going to the shopping mall, and then they were going to the park, where they first met each other and became friends. When they were they they would be meeting up with Edge and Christian, and three of their co-workers of their choice, but all of that was a surprise for Katherine, as they wanted to give her something to look forward to, other than hanging out with them.

There was a bang on Katherine's front door, she smiled as she knew from the constant bangs that Drew was one of the people, on the other end, and that there was a good chance that Erin was with her. She smiled when she opened her front door and seen her two best friends standing there smiling back at her. Katherine stepped aside and let them in.

"How was you night my super hot rockstar?" said Drew, laughing a bit at the look of her friends faces, soon enough Katherine and Erin started to laugh as well, as one thing that always brightend there days was Drew's bubbley personality. The three friends or the Three Musketeerets as they called themselves, smiled at each other and then turned to Katherine waiting for her answer.

"You saw them again, didn't you?" said Erin looking at her as she saw tears starting to stream down Katherine's face, both of her friends went over to hug her and try and confort her, as best as they could. Katherine hugged Erin and Drew tightly, being thankful that they were there for her.

"Owen... He spoke to me... he said they haunting me becuase I ... I never said a proper goodbye to them" Katherine said inbetween her sobs and tears. Erin and Drew said silent for a few more minutes knowing that Katherine hadn't finished speaking.

"He said words that reminded me of painful memories ... he said ... We still love you ... Katherine forever, I don't know what to do now" Katherine said, make tears appear in Erin and Drew's eyes and them hug her more than they did before. They only wished they could help her through this more than they were doing at the moment. "Come on guys don't we have a day planned" said Katherine, startling her friends and wiping her tears away tring to put on a happy face for them.

At the shopping mall they went to all different shops, they went to New Look and House of Frazer for Drew, Top Shop and Bank for Erin and for Katherine they went to Blue Bannana and Hot Topics. While they were at Hot Topics, they saw different adverts including one dedicated to Dark Angel asking her to return to the world of music, they also noticed that Dark Angels album Noir Whispers is still in the top ten most listened to albums. They smiled as they walked out of the shop and back to Katherine's.

When they got back to Katherine's house, Drew said she wanted to go to park, where the three of them first met, she said that herself and Erin had arranged a surprise for her there, and they had to be there in about twenty minutes, Katherine, smiled at her friends and agreed to go, as there was happy memories there, ones that she always loved to remember.

When they got to the park, Katherine couldn't believe who was there waiting there for her. She litterly jumped out of the car and ran towards the group of five, although she only knew two of them, she hugged the two she did know, and help them shock the other three.

"Hey Katherine, it's good to see you again" said Edge as he hugged, he picked her up and spinned her in circles, when he put her down, she went and hugged Christian, who had a big smile on his face as it had been a while since had seen his girlfriend's rockstar best friend.

"Hey hows the rockstar of the group doing?" asked Christian, kissing her on the cheek before letting her go, and then looking at Edge before turning to face their three co-workers who were standing there total shocked at what had just happened.

"Do you two know this hot chick?" said Dean looking at Katherine, wondering who she was, she smiled at him and the two each side of him, before being finally joined by Erin and Drew. Dean and the others smiled as they already knew Erin and Drew.

"Yes, Dean Ambrose, they do know, who Miss Rock Chick here is" said Drew bouncing all over the place, making everyone laugh, she smiled innocently at her brother Edge and at Christian before jumping in his arms, and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, this is the rock chick of our little group, Katherine Hart, and trust us, she has had a past with WWE, and with the world of rock music, and we're sure all three of you will get along with her" said Erin, informing them of who the girl with pure black hair and blue/grey eyes was. Katherine smiled at them and shook their hands.

"How have you had a history with WWE and the music world, your not much older than we are and we have been there just over a year" said Seth, hoping that she wasn't just a big fan that has met every major superstar or diva in the business.

"I always used to be around backstage, with the Hart Foundation when I was younger, I even got to accompany them to the ring for their matches, Bret and Owen nicknamed me the thirteenth Hart. And for the music bit, I have released several albums in the rock world, under my stage name, but I stopped when my dad died" explained Katherine surprising every member of the Shield.

"Yeah Bret and Owen even went as far as calling her their little sister, as she was always there and hanging around backstage, if I remember rightly she even appeared at the Raw is Owen, the night they did to remember him, after she that she hasn't appeared around WWE" said Edge, helping them with a little more information, there were more surprised that she got so close to one of the legends of wrestling.

"Wow, you certainly had a hell of life so far, being named Thirteenth Hart for ovious reasons and being a rock star at one point. Which if you don't mind me asking what was your stage name?" asked Roman, amazed that this was the girl that he had heard so much about from Edge and Christian on the flight here.

"I can't tell you that, as I might return to it one day" answered Katherine, making them wonder even more, she smiled at them, before running towards the empty park with Erin, Drew and Christian, Christian shouted for help as he was with three girls on his own, he was joined by Edge and Roman. Where as Seth and Dean looked at each other thinking the samething, Roman was falling hard and fast for Katherine.


	3. Truth of Quotes

**I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell, all other rights go to WWE and the wrestlers mentioned. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl.**

* * *

Once they were finished in the park, they all headed back to Katherine's house, since it was a Saturday and they always catch up on their missed TV programs on Saturdays when they are together again as a group. As they walked back to Katherine's they talked about all sorts of things. That was until Katherine tripped over something, she landed on the floor face down, making all of the others worried, until Edge turned her over to checked she was okay, and noticed she was laughing at her own misfortune.

"Are you okay Katherine?" asked Christian starting to laugh with the rest of the group, just because, Katherine laughing was making them laugh, she nodded while trying to get up off the floor. Drew and Erin helped her up while hugging her, when Drew finally noticed something.

"Edge, I thought you said you were bring four co-workers?" asked Drew noticing there were only three of them, instead of four like her older brother had said. He turned to smiled at Christian, while the Shied look totally confused, as they had done quite a bit during the first few hours of their trip.

"There is four, Roman, Seth, Dean and Christian" said Edge pointing out there was four, while hoping they didn't catch him out, as they would have normally done by now. Katherine, Erin and Drew, all looked at each other with the same look in their eyes as Katherine did when she played pranks on people when she was younger.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, Christian doesn't count, he lives with Drew" said Erin catching Edge of guard and also informing the Shield that Christian lived with Edge's little sister, Edge looked at Christian and sighed knowing the girls weren't going to be easy to catch out. Roman, Seth and Dean didn't know what else to do but laugh at how the girls were catching the legendary E&C out at every turn.

"Okay, okay, we give, the other is someone very similar to Katherine, and they are waiting at Katherine's at the moment, they sent me and Edge a text when they got there ten minutes a go" said Christian, knowing there was no point of arguing with Katherine, Erin and Drew, as they would win, no matter what time of day it was.

After five minutes of walking they finally arrived at Katherine' front door, all three girls were shocked to see who the fourth co-worker was, it was the Straight Edge Superstar, The Best In The World, CM Punk. Each of the boys bro fisted him as Katherine opened the door to let them in, once they were she informed Punk and The Shield were everything was.

"Okay for those who don't know, the kitchen is at the back, living room is to the right at to the left is my office, and the downstairs bathroom, upstairs is the second of the bathrooms and five bedrooms" said Katherine informing them of where everything is.

"Oh Punk, this is Katherine, she is the owner of this place, the prankster and rock-star of the group, over there is Erin, she is the creative one and researcher of the group, and this here is Drew, Edge's little sister and my girlfriend" said Christian filling Punk in on who the girls were, so he wasn't so confused.

During their time there, they talked about everything, including the possibility of be haunting by the people you loved, Edge was talking when Katherine looked to the left towards the blood red feature wall of the living room, her smile turned sad and tears appeared in her eyes, as she noticed Owen looking sad at her, but he was also smiling.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Punk, who was sitting in the middle of Katherine and Roman, he noticed that she wasn't paying attention, and her smile had been replaced by tears. "Hey guys, err Katherine's crying" said Punk, the others turned to her straight away and stopped talking.

"Oh Jesus, sorry Katherine, we should have known better, considering everything you're going through" said Edge with sympathy that he had made one of his friends suddenly cry like that. Katherine only nodded and tried her hardest to smile, but not convincing anyone not even herself.

"Do you mind if we ask what you're going through?" asked Punk seemly the worriest out of the four visiting, Katherine turned and nodded, while wiping her tears away and taking a deep breath, she looked over to where she had seen Owen and then turned back to the people who she would explain her situation to.

"This is going to sound really strange, but since I was 15 I have been haunted by three of my favourite wrestlers, ones that were like family to me" said Katherine beginning to cry, she put her head down, let the tears full freely. Punk not being able to stand seeing a girl cry, followed his natural instincts and pulled her towards him to hug her while she cried.

"Katherine used to be around WWE a lot when she was younger, on one of her birthdays her dad arranged for her to meet the Hart Foundation, Bret and Owen came really close to her and thought of her as their little sister, she was there when they announced that Brian Pillman had passed one, Bret phoned her dad when Davey Boy Smith died, and she litterly witnessed Owen's Death" said Christian hugging Drew, knowing her heart was breaking seeing her friend like this.

"She was always backstage, and was also able to escort them down to the ring for their matches, the last time she was seen in WWE was Raw is Owen, where she paid her respects to him, and also did a heart breaking speech" said Edge looking over to Punk to see he still had hold of a crying Katherine and that he was surprised at everything that she was going through"

"I see Owen more than any of them, Davey Boy and Brian only appear from time to time" said Katherine getting up and going upstairs, Roman and Seth looked totally shocked, Dean didn't seem to believe a word that he had just heard about the ghost and CM Punk looked like his heart had just shattered. When Katherine come back, she had hold of a photo album, the black leather one with the broken spine. Here these are pictures, of all times I spent with them as a child, and a quote written by each member and myself" said Katherine handing the Photo album over to the one of the boys "Be careful with it please, it means a lot to me" added Katherine.

They all looked through it, amazed at how many times she was backstage, with the Hart Foundation, there was pictures of her with every member of the Hart Foundation, being the bell ring, guest commentator, ring announcer, dressed as a wrestler and in the ring with the Hart family at In Your House: Canadian Stampede. Then when they turned to the back of the album where each of the quotes were.

"Memories are what we leave behind, Memories are what are remembered, Memories are where we will live forever, Memories will never die - Katherine Hart" said Punk reading the full quote that Katherine had written when she was younger, he smiled and once again hugged her, while passing the album on to the next person.

"Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to? Just remember our paths will cross again, but until then take your chances to shine and be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim, Bret and I will be watching no matter what time of day ir is or where we are - Brian Pillman SR" read Roman, will tears appearing in his eyes at what he had just read out loud and what he had heard.

"It's not who we are that matters, it's what we do, we could try and change the world or just simply be there for someone, be a role model, an older sibling, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, just remember the hardest decisions in life are the ones that count - Jim Neidhart" read Christian, thinking what he had just read was true, he smiled down at Drew who was sitting in his lap and then at Erin who was with Roman and Katherine who was with Punk.

"Time is something, we should treasure not something to just waste and throw away, I'm thankful for every minute I have with my family, friends and with fans that become like family, like sweet little Katherine - Davey Boy Smith" said Dean, as he read out the quote of Davey Boy smith had written over a decade ago.

"Follow your dreams with passion, and you will find what you are looking for, follow them with love for what your doing and your questions will be answered. By being yourself and not who others what you to be, is the best way to follow the path you have chosen, just be there for the people you love when they need you and be a role model while fulfilling your dreams and you wont have any regrets - Bret Hart" read Edge, be the first one to notice that Katherine had given up on her dreams of becoming a rock-star because she had no family left to care for, he looked at Katherine with tears in his eyes, before smiling a sad smile and handing the album to Seth.

"There are some-things in this world that can't be explained and some-things that don't need an explanation, like the memories of a lifetime or the unique people we meet no matter what Thirteenth Hart these memories are for you to cherish forever - Owen Hart" read Seth reading the last of the quotes in the album, as he passed it back to its owner, Edge whispered something to his friends only hoping that they could help him on his new mission.

* * *

**Hey guys, who do you think Katherine should be with CM Punk or Roman Reigns?. I would also like to know who you think Erin should be with Edge, Seth or Dean, please PM or review to tell me. Thank you to everyone who has read this story very appreciated. **


	4. Edge's Plan

**As normal I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell. All other rights go to WWE and the wrestlers themselves. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. A special thank you to NESSAANCALIME6913 for your reviews, there appreciated. Happy ready guys.**

* * *

The next day the group met up at Katherine's, Edge had gone back to Drew's with Erin, Christian and Drew, where as CM Punk, Roman, Dean and Seth stayed at Katherine's in her spare bedrooms. Dean had been asking questions about Erin most of the night. Edge on the other hand had been coming up with a plan to get Katherine to follow her dreams once again, he had stayed up most of the night and even phoned someone very close to her, and arranged a plan with that person.

Once the remaining four got to Katherine's house, Drew did her normal knock on the door. Katherine smiled when she opened the door, and hugged all of them, before letting them go into the kitchen to get something to eat with the others that stayed with her. Edge asked to speak to three of his co-workers in private for a few minutes. Katherine pointed towards her office so they could speak in there.

"Punk, I've noticed that you are getting close to Katherine, so I was wondering if you could help me with a plan I have to get Katherine to follow her dreams again" said Edge, doing anything he could to help her realise what she had forgotten and who she once was. Punk stood there thinking for a few minutes, while looking around and noticing there was song lyrics and poems on the desk, then he looked back at Edge.

"Well noticed, she's hot and what's the plan?" asked Punk, looking at Edge patiently waiting for him to answer, he was hoping that Edge wouldn't flip out on him for falling for Katherine, Edge looked back at him before turning to see the picture that was on the wall above the desk, a picture he had forgotten was taken.

"Katherine, was a rock-star, but she gave it up when her dad died, then hearing the quote that Bret write in her photo album, help me figure it out why she gave up, she doesn't have any family to come home to or help. So I was thinking of helping her to realise that she does have family even if we're not related to her by blood" said Edge, he smiled at Punk, who only nodded in understandment, he was wondering who she was in the rock world.

"I'm in, who was she in the music world, and are we the only ones who are going to be helping her" asked Punk, Edge pointed to a picture on one of the walls in the office, a picture taken about two years ago of Katherine and Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Punk caught on that Bret was going to be helping them. "Wow that's defiently going to help" added Punk, smiling at Edge in one of his famous ways.

"Yeah it is, he said he will meet us when we go back to work in a few days, and has already paid for Katherine's ticket, but it under . And I will tell you who she was in the music world only if you promise not to say a word to anyone else ever" said Edge, Punk nodded in agreement and did the wrestlers secret handshake to promise he wouldn't tell another soul. After that edge whispered to him what her stage name was.

"No way!" said Punk, shocked that she was one of his favourite musician to listen. He followed Edge back into the kitchen and joined the others. He took his place next to Katherine, and smiled at her, she noticed there was a twinkle in his eyes, Katherine smiled at him and then looked at Edge wondering what he was up to this time.

After breakfast, Edge motioned for The Shield to follow him. When they followed him into the office they all looked around noticing several pictures of the walls and paper work all other the place, while also noticing the platium CD's on the wall.

"I've already spoke to Punk about this, but would you three be willing to help me get Katherine to realize she still has family even if their not related to her, and get her back on track with her dreams again?" asked Edge, making the three of them look at him, they looked at each other and smiled, Roman and Seth nodded, then all three of them looked at Dean.

"What does the plan in tell?" asked Dean, willing to do it, if he knew what the plan was, and if Edge was willing to answer some of The Shield's questions, he also knew if he agreed to help, it would put him in the good books of Erin, someone he seemed to have a crush on, but was trying his hardest not to show it.

"We convice Katherine there are still people that care for her and they are her family, reminding her of who she once was, and who she wanted to be, reminding her that there are people here to support every step of the way and that she follow her dreams, and get through the rough patch. Oh by the way Seth, Roman we have noticed, you two have a crush on Katherine along with Punk and Dean has a crush on my Erin" said Edge surprising them with the last bit. "We wont be the only one helping her, her "Big Brother" Bret the hitman Hart agreed to help us too, he will meet up with us when we go back to work" added Edge, The Shield member agreed after hearing everything. They all went to join the others, in the living room.

* * *

**Few days later**

It was time to go back to the WWE, and the girls were going with them this time, they were going to San Antonio, Texas for the live Raw show, Katherine was all packed, when she looked around to find where she had put her drawing pad and notepad, she noticed Owen standing there, with Davey Boy and Brian either side of her, they were smiling and nodded at her, like they were proud of her for agreeing to go on this trip. Suddenly all three of them looked to the door, at that point Punk and The Shield walked in. Punk, Roman looked shocked, Seth let out a nervous laugh and Dean screamed like a girl at the sight of the three ghosts. Katherine couldn't help but laugh as Owen, Davey and Brain disappeared.

After that all five of them went down stairs, The Shield joined Katherine in her black Range Rover, Punk, Edge Christian, Erin and Drew were all in the mini van, they all agreed to meet at the airport, so they could all be together when they got on the plane, they had become like a little family.

At the airport, Katherine was just about to pay for her ticket, when the manager of the airport came up to her and handed her ticket, telling the receptionist that the ticket had been paid in advance and the person who paid for the ticket gave him a picture of the person the ticket was meant for and that person was Katherine.

As they all had their tickets and had put their cases in ready for their flight, once they had done that, they all waited in the waiting area, to board their flight, Drew and Christian were talking with each other, Edge was speaking with Dean and Punk, Roman was reading a book, Seth was listening to music, as was Katherine but she was also thinking who paid for her ticket in advance, and what her friends were up to.

_"Flight 2418 to San Antonio Texas is now boarding, repeat flight 2418 to San Antonio Texas is now boarding" _said a flight attendent, the announcement echoed through the entire arena. The small group got up to head to the plane and get their seats. Once they were on they found out where they were sitting. Edge was with Cena somewhere near the middle of the plane, Dean and Erin were together, both of the pairs were near the windows each side of the plane. Katherine was in the middle near the isle way, sat next to Seth, who was sat next to Roman with Punk at the other end. The four were sat at the back of the plain. Katherine and Seth had the same idea, sleep while listening to music, Roman continued to read, while Punk played with the IPad. Erin fell asleep on Dean who just watched her sleep and Where as Cena and Edge just talked with each other.

Landing was in a few hours time.

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, been moving house and concentrating on my college work. Will update again soon promise. **


	5. Forgotten Gifts

**As normal I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell. All other rights go to WWE and the wrestlers mentioned. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. A special thanks to NESSAANCALIME6913 for your reviews. Happy ready guys. Rest In Peace Ultimate Warrior, Gone but never forgotten. **

* * *

When the plane landed in Antonio, Texas. Katherine had fallen asleep on Seth's shoulder while listening to her music. Punk had ran around to Katherine's side of the seats and lightly shook her in order to awake her. When she awoke she smiled and moved not realising Seth had fallen asleep using her a pillow like she had been using him. Seth awoke suddenly forgetting he was on the plane and not realising it had landed until Roman told him.

Once everyone was off of the plane, they went to the baggage deport to collect their suitcases, the girls were ahead of the boys rather excited to be following the WWE and being backstage with some of the greatest superstars and Diva's. Erin and Drew were talking to each other when someone grabbed Katherine's arm, Katherine getting a little scared turned around quickly to see who had grabbed her, only to notice that person had both of her suitcases. This person was wearing normal trainers with white shocks, three-quarter length dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket, they had long dark brown hair, with brown eyes and a pair of sun shades on.

"Bret" said Katherine curiously as she wasn't entirely sure it was him as she hadn't seen him in a while, she smiled when he nodded in reply, from there she litterly attacked him with hugs as she had seen him since 2002 when Davey Boy died, and he came to visit her to try and cheer her up. Bret hugged back and when thy released each other he looked her over noticing how much different she looked, she still had her long black hair, no longer with her trade mark pink streak down the right side, her blue eyes still as stunning as ever, and her pale skin contrasting the darkness of her hair.

"Hey, Thirteenth Hart, good to see you again and you have changed so much" said Bret happy to see the girl, a fan that had become his little sister, even is there was a huge age gap, he was thankful that she had agreed to the trip with her friends and that he could see her again, even if he thought she looked rather weird without her pink streak. "I haven't seen any albums of yours for a few years, how the music area going?" asked Bret curious to see why he hadn't seen any of her albums around in the music store.

"Good to see you to Bret, and you have changed too" said Katherine smiling widely at him and happy she was going back to who she was when she was younger, when her childhood where nobody she loved died still existed. "I haven't released any new album since my dad died about five years back" added Katherine informing Bret of what had happened, as she wasn't sure if he had gotten the letter she had sent him, informing him that her father had died.

"I'm sorry about that, and I'm taking you to the hotel, and travelling with you to the next stop after San Antonio, I will be with you for every venue, until your trip with Edge and Christian is over, and I'm aware you have been travelling with CM Punk, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose. Edge got in contact and told me everything" Bret said informing Katherine of what was going to be happening but leaving out the bit that Kansas City was the next stop of the WWE tour, the one place Katherine had avoided going since May 23rd 1999, the night she witnessed the tragic accident that killed one of her big brothers, and best friend Owen.

After their little catch up, they were in the Bret's rental car heading to the hotel, they were going to be staying in. They were talking about everything, Katherine had even told him about seeing Owen, Davey and Brian ghosts, but also explained to him, she was thankful for it as it proves she knew them had never forgotten them, but couldn't understand why they had been with her for so long, considering Brian had been with her for the last seventeen years, Owen the last fifteen years and Davey for twelve years. Bret had shared his thoughts that may well be the reason they had been with her so long, as she had never brought herself to say one final goodbye to them.

When they got to the hotel, Katherine got her suitcases from the trunk and walked into the lobby with Bret. Bret told her to stay in one place while he went and got the keys to the rooms, while he was gone, someone came behind Katherine tapping her on the shoulder, scaring her to turn around, when she did, she was met with the site of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, the only other remaining member of The Hart Foundation, she smiled widely and hugged him like she had done with Bret earlier that day.

"Jim, it's so good to see you again" said Katherine once she had released the hug she was giving him, she smiled brightly at him, happy to have gotten to see him again, as the last time she seen him was survivor series 1997, and what was labelled at the Montreal Screw Job. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little box, that had a bow on it with a label, giving it to her with a smile.

"We were going to give you that back in 1997, the five of us, Brian, Bret, Davey, Owen and myself, but it was with Brian and he died before we could give it to you, his wife found it and gave it to me, asking it to be given to the little girl it was meant for, accept you're not the little girl with big blue eyes, black hair and pink streak anymore, you're that girl all grown up" said Jim, giving her a little letter that went with the box, "Melanie, Brian's wife found the box and the letter in his belongs when she was looking through some old memories, the letter is Brian's hand writing, and the other is from Melanie" added Jim filling Katherine in on the two letters he handed her after the box.

"Thank you Jim, for everything, and I hope Melanie, is okay after the heart break she has been through with the loss of Brian and Alexis, and I also hope Brian JR, Skylar, Jesse, Brittany and Danielle are doing okay too." said Katherine, before the two of them were joined by Bret who smiled at seeing his former team member/ brother in law, with Katherine. Jim smiled at the pair, saying his goodbyes and went back to where he had come from, where as Bret lead Katherine to the elevator to go to the room. Once they were on the floor their rooms were on, Bret gave Katherine the key to her room and explained to her, he was three doors down, he smiled and left her in front of her room.

When Katherine got into her room, she got all the must have things out of her suitcase, so her toiletries, her music, night ware, change of clothes, make up and her paper pads, one for writing songs and other things and the other for her drawings, the last things she got out was the old books, the black leather photo album with a broken spine and a plain black book with skulls and cross bones, a little lock on it and writing on. Two books that went everywhere with her. Once she had everything where she wanted it, she took the little box and two letters, Jim had given her and sat on the bed with them. She opened the letter in Brian's hand writing first.

_Dear Katherine, _

_Thank you. For everything, for being that little girl who is always backstage when ever you're at a live PPV event, and for being a shining little light, that laughs, smiles, jokes and always supports the people she loves, for accompanying me to the ring when I asked without asking any questions, for celebrating with us when we won a match especially the one in Calgary. And most of all thank you for the memories, they are for you, to remember and pass down to others. _

_The little box that come with this letter is, for you from the five of us Bret, Davey, Jim, Owen and myself, our little way of saying thank you for being there, even through the bad times, and for you to remember that no matter what anyone says, you were and always be the sixth member of The Hart Foundation. _

_See you soon, _

_The Loose Cannon/Flyin Brian Pillman. _

When Katherine finished reading the letter, she had tears in her eyes, as she noticed the date it was written, on the envelope, it was dated the night before he died, she smiled a sad smile, before whispering the words "_I miss you Brian, I wish you could still be here"_. She picked up the other letter that Jim said was from Melanie, Brian's wife.

_Dear Katherine, _

_I apologise for not finding this little box earlier and sending it to you, but I hadn't been through his things from that night until now and I came across it, I haven't opened the box as it is address to you along with the other letter, as you are the rightful owner of them, you should be the first to open them. _

_I would like you to know, that Brian spoke of you a lot when he was home, and showed us all a picture of you, I know you no longer look like that, put as it was is last request I keep the picture in a frame, in our home, telling our children, that you are someone of great importance to their father, and tell them the stories, that were his memories of you. _

_I would very much like to meet you one day, to see what you look like for myself, and of course to update the picture of you, that hangs on the wall in my home, a picture that is now seventeen years out of date, please contact me on the information on the little card. _

_Yours Faithfully _

_Melanie Pillman. _

Katherine smiled when she read the letter, and found it surprised that Brian had a picture of her and his wife had left it hanging on the wall in their home, in his memory, she also found it interesting that Melanie wanted to meet her, even know they knew nothing of each other, and the only thing they had in common was Brian. After she put the letter next to Brian's and pick the little box up. The box was black with a midnight blue ribbon, and had an old present tag on it, with her name written on it with a little message. _"To Katherine (Thirteenth Hart) with love from The Hart Foundation"_ when she opened the little box, there was a pink and black bracelet, that had Hart Foundation Forever on it. She smiled and put it on, before cleaning herself up and getting ready for the first night of the trip in the WWE, she put the letters in the big black book, before answering the door to the knocking.


	6. Tribute to a Lost Legend

**As normal, I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell, all other rights got to WWE and the wrestlers mentioned. Story inspired by Taker's Soul Girl's story Owen Story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. R.I.P Ultimate Warrior, you will be greatly missed by everyone in the wrestling world, fans and colleagues alike, thanks for the memories.**

* * *

That night at Raw, the crowd was going wild to find out, there was a special show in memory of The Ultimate Warrior, where fans and co-workers, both past and present could say a few words, and there were a few matches in his memory. The nights music entertainment hadn't showed, and Bret had volunteered Katherine for the job, explaining to them who she was in the music world, they agreed on the terms that her face be covered by a hood as nobody new her real identity, and she wanted it to stay that way.

The show started with Vince McMahon in the centre of the ring, holding a microphone, and all WWE superstars and diva's past and present standing at the top of the ramp, Katherine in her outfit for the night and hood up, stood next to Bret, some of the older wrestlers from the Hart Foundation era recognised her even if she didn't the same as she did back then, Drew and Erin were with Edge and Christian showing respect to another lost legend.

"The Ultimate Warrior has passed away, some might remember him for his ring entrance, or his unforgettable ring gear including his face paint. Although the world of wrestling, has lost a great member of It's family, and although we are surrounded by darkness, one thing is clear, The Ultimate Warrior will always be remembered, and loved by all who knew him. Now if everyone would please show their respect by being silent for the ten bell strike solute, and then a special video will be played" said Vince as he place the microphone down and then bell strikes began. As it did, it showed people in the audience as well as the wrestlers and others on stage, all with tears in their eyes all streaming down their faces.

The video started, it had some of the most memorable matches the Ultimate Warrior had participated in, and some of his segments and, him preforming some of his moves, as well as some wrestlers who, couldn't be there tonight say some things about him, then when it ended, Shawn Michaels and Triple H stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone each, ready to introduce the next person to be singing and saying some words in respect of the lost legend, but being careful not to reveal her true identity.

"Well, next up we have a legend in the music world and a keen wrestling fan" said Triple H, remembering Katherine from the days when she was around backstage, always happy to be there, and was practically one of the gang when she was, remembering some of the jokes she played on some of the wrestlers, nobody could stay mad at her for more than five minutes.

"Ladies and Gentleman, rock singer/song writer, The Dark Angel" said HBK, as she came out in a skin tight black trousers, and a top just as tight that cut off at her stomach, she had a long black leather jacket on, that was lace on her sleeves, with a long black hood that covered most of her face, she also had knee high black Gothic boots on. When she was on her way to the ring, she smiled at the crowd as the cheered for her, and she thanked HBK and Triple H for what they had just done.

"The Ultimate Warrior. A wrestler everyone would have heard of and a legend of the Golden Era, the era of The Texas Tornado, Jake the snake Roberts, Hulk Hogan, and so many memorable feuds, it was also the Era when such PPV's like Wrestlemania and Survivor Series were invented. Goodbye Ultimate Warrior, thank you for the great memories, you helped create and the inspiration you provided for so many, you died how you lived, a legend and one that will be greatly missed by all. Rest In Peace. This song is for you and all those who we have lost that you now join" said Dark Angel, as music started.

"I whisper in your ear, the words you want to hear, you feel the wind and it reminds you. It happens every time, you stop and close your eyes, you can't deny what lives inside you, well I know it's hard to see, what is meant to be. When yesterday is so far behind you, deep inside your soul knows I'm always there. You made me believe the day you surrender to me, the memory will never die, the love that you gave, I'll never throw it away, the memory will never die. The tides take a turn, another lesson learned. I'm right here but still you wander, would you say that you need more, and it's not what it was before. It was before your on your own and going under, deep inside your soul knows I'm always there. You made me believe the day you surrender to me, the memory will never die, the love that you gave, I'll never throw it away, the memory will never die. Whenever you wake up, whenever you gave up, all that you had for nothing at all, the bed that you lay in, remember you made it, and nobody's there to catch you when you fall. You made me believe the day you surrender to me, the memory will never die. The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away, the memory will never die" sang The Dark Angel, everyone in the crowd and backstage listened carefully to the words that she sang, after she had finished she wipe away her tears and went backstage as the first match of the night, DX vs The Legacy, began with Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee. After that there were a few wrestler and backstage staff saying some of their memories of the Ultimate Warrior, and saying their goodbyes to him, then it would go back to the next match or segment before going to the crowd and going back to what wrestlers and backstage workers had to say.

After the show, the small group of friends, Erin, Drew, Punk, Edge, Christian, Seth, Roman and Dean went back to the hotel, where Katherine went back with Bret as she was still wearing the same clothes as she did when she was using her stage name, Dark Angel. The car ride was relevantly quiet, not counting Bret humming the song that Katherine had sung, in memory of every wrestler that the world had lost. When they got near the hotel, Bret remembered something, he quickly tapped Katherine to get her attention, as she was starring aimlessly out of the door window.

"There is a note in the glove-box for you, I remember what you told me when you got here earlier so, I wrote some things down for you and phone Melanie, to find out some information" said Bret, breaking the silence that was in the car, Katherine turned at the sound of his voice and smiled at him, then once he had finished, she went into the glove box and got he fold piece of paper that had her name on it, she unfold it carefully, so not to rip the paper and read over what it said.

_Katherine, _

_I remember earlier you said you wanted so say one last goodbye to Owen, Brian and Davey Boy, so here is the information need to do as you wanted. Sorry if it upsets you or brings back memories. _

_Davey Boy Smith was cremated and his ashes scattered where he was born in England, the number below is one for you to call so you can find out exactly where his ashes were shattered. _

_075219608553270 - Davey Boy's sister mobile number, she said she is willing to speak to you. _

_Brian Pillman SR was cremated and his ashes were split between two people, half went to his wife Melanie, and the other half went to wrestler and one of Brian's best friends Stone Cold Steve Austin, Melanie said she left contact details in a note she wrote to you, and she said she would call Stone Cold if you, called about it. _

_Owen James Hart is burred at Queens Park Cemetery, Calgary, Calgary Census Division, Alberta, Canada. Martha has wanted to meet you she said he spoke of you like you were family, she keeps a picture of you that Owen place, on the mantle peace, with all the other family pictures. Good luck with your quest, and remember I will be here like I promised years ago. _

_Love Hitman, Bret _

Katherine smiled once she had read the note, by the time she had finished reading the note, Bret and Katherine had arrived at the hotel, that they were staying at, she smiled and ran around the car and hugged him, whispering thank you to him, he smiled and hugged her back. When they realised the hug, Bret lead her back to the hotel and explained different things, but couldn't bring himself to tell her that the next stop on the tour was the one city she hasn't been to in fifteen years, since May 23rd 1999, the night she witnessed Owen's death.


	7. New Friends in Kansas City

**As normal, I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell, all other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the wrestling company they work for. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. P.S I decided to add a little bit of Iron Man in here to explain a little back story on Katherine.**

* * *

The next day, Katherine and Bret were at the airport bright and early, waiting for Punk, Dean, Seth, Roman, Edge, Christian, Drew and Erin to join them, as they were all on the same flight. Bret had finally found the courage to tell Katherine that Kansas City was the next stop and they were going to be at Kemper Arena, they same place and city where the tragic night took place. While the pair were waiting for the rest of the group, they spoke about Katherine returning to the music world, telling her that she did have family to support, and they support her, even if they were related by blood.

"Come on Katherine, you have to return to music, it's part of you, it's who your are, I remember when you were younger you said you wanted to become a singer, you got that don't let it go" said Bret, reminder her of an old memory, when she would skip around backstage singing, as she passed different wrestlers and backstage staff to get to her destination. Katherine looked at the floor, before looking back at Bret and noticing the rest of the group walking towards them, to which she waved to, Bret nodded at them, while waiting for Katherine to reply.

"How can I continue with what I wanted to do, when everyone I loved has gone, I have no family to come home to, to support when they need it. All I have are memories, of the people I loved." replied Katherine, looking at the group that were in front of her, trying to cover the tears that threatened to fall, which a half hearted smile, one that Bret, Edge, Christian, Drew and Erin, seen straight through, the remaining four couldn't tell any difference from what she had been like from the rest of the time.

"Oh Katherine, you are oblivious to what is in front of you" said Edge kneeling in front of her and grabbing both of her hands in his, "You have a family right here in front of you, you have Bret you has known you longer than anyone, and even mentioned you when he was inducted into the hall of fame, you have Erin and Drew your best friends, Christian, you thinks of you as a little sister, as do I and then you have Punk, who has been trying to get your attention for days, yet you have never noticed, then you have Roman and Seth who keep annoying everyone by asking questions about you 24/7 and then Dean, who has been winding Erin up, but seems interested in you as a friend" Edge paused to look at everyone nod, and then he looked at Katherine with a smile on his face, trying to cheer her up a little and make her see what he sees. "You have a family, right here in front of you, even if we're not related to you, we will always need your help and your support and we will always love you even if it is in different ways" added Edge letting go of her hands to hug her and try and stop her from crying.

"Thank you" said Katherine between her sobs of tears, looking to Bret in particular, knowing he would understand what she was about to say the most. "Do I have to go to Kansas City, to Kemper Arena" added Katherine, not wanting to go back there after what happened fifteen years before, a memory that haunted her, and a place she never wanted to return to, even if it was with her friends.

"Why don't you want to go back to Kemper Arena, it is just like any other arena, that we have to go to?" said Dean, wishing he hadn't when he was on the receiving end of a evil glare was Katherine, who still had tears in her eyes, at remembering what happened all those years ago. She stood up and walked over to Dean, waving Seth, Punk and Roman over to where she was, so to tell the four of them together.

"Hasn't anyone told you, why I have been to that city or arena for fifteen years?" asked Katherine, she looked at each of them, noticing the blank looks on their faces, basically saying her friends hadn't told them why she was like this. "I haven't been to the arena since May 23rd 1999, I was there if with by father, as went to most PPV together, as a father-daughter thing, he were there for over the edge 1999, the one that was never released on DVD. On the titron appeared a promo for the blue blazer vs. The God Father match, during the promo I heard someone above scream, I looked up to see the Blue Blazer falling, without any safety gear, he hit the top rope, inches away from the ... top turn buckle... and was catapulted into the ring ... the next thing I remember is paramedics around him and him being taken away on a stretcher ... I was informed after the show, by Jeff Jarrett that he had died" explained Katherine practically in tears on the floor, Punk knelt down next to her, making a calming shushing sound to try and calm her as best he could, knowing there was something else she wanted to add.

"That was the night I lost one my older brothers, and the second person in the wrestling business that I had lost, I haven't been back to Kansas City since, because I am afraid it will happen again" said Katherine, getting up of the floor and wiping her tears away as best as she could, she looked at the four and seen the shocked faces, Dean regretted saying what he said, where as Seth, Roman and Punk looked totally shocked, at that moment, the announcement saying that the flight to Kansas City was now boarding, the group boarded the plane together.

When they arrived at the hotel they would be staying at, they found that someone had arranged who would be staying in each room as there five or six to a room. Bret looked at a piece of paper, and smiled at what it had written on it, knowing that not many of his little group were going to love the sleeping arrangement.

"All right guys, there is a sleeping arrangement, set up by Stephanie, since the hotel has more of us here than rooms. So here is the arrangements, Edge, Christian, Punk, Erin and Drew are rooming with Daniel Bryan in room 1826, Seth, Roman, Dean you are with Sheamus and John Cena, oh and you guys have Katherine with you, you're in room 1824, and I'm in room 1825, with Natalya, Tyson, David, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy" said Bret, the receptionist gave Bret a note, which was addressed to Katherine, she took it with a smile on her face, before reading it with confusion.

"There is a parcel here for me?" said Katherine with her two suitcases at her feet, wondering what the parcel was and wondering who had sent it as everyone she is travelling with is in front of her. Everyone of them looked as confused as she did, and was wondering like she was what the parcel was and who had sent it to her.

"The parcel was delivered here by a man, here is your parcel, he said it could only be delivered to you only, no exceptions, here is the letter that came with it" said the receptionist, as she gave the great big parcel to Katherine, with the little letter that came with it. Katherine took them with a smile, and headed to the lift with the rest of the group, Seth was kind enough to take one of her suitcases as Dean took the other one. When they each got to their assigned rooms, they said their goodbyes until later that night. Roman went into his room first to make sure that Cena and Sheamus were descent.

"They guys, good to see you descent, there's a girl staying with us, one of our friends" said Roman opening the door, letting Dean through, who was followed by Katherine and Seth, Katherine looked around the room with a smile on her face, noticing all the old décor, but loving it as most hotels now a days were modern without any sign of their former glory.

"Cena, Sheamus, this is Katherine Hart, she is one of the three girls travelling with the WWE, Katherine this is John Cena and Sheamus" added Roman introducing everyone, so they knew who each other was, Katherine smiled and waved at them, just realising what the parcel was, Seth picked it up straight away, placing a hand on her shoulder to inform her he noticed.

"Sorry, just realised what the parcel is" said Katherine with a genuine smile on her face, happy but still confused who sent it, as she wasn't aware anyone knew that she was travelling with WWE for a while. Katherine looked at the five confused face and smiled. "It's a guitar apparently, someone trying to remind me that I'm still wanted and not to give up on my dreams" added Katherine, sat on a bed that Sheamus had pointed to that would be hers for the time that they are here and smiled as she unwrapped the parcel to reveal a guitar case with a personalized guitar inside. The guitar was back with pink skull and cross bones on one end and Live Forever on the handle side of it, on the back it had her stage name written on it. it even came with a stand for the instrument, as it was an hybrid guitar, an electric and an acoustic guitar. After that everyone left her alone to read the letter, that had came with the guitar.

_Dear Katherine, _

_Sorry I haven't been in touch for a while, I seen you on Raw last night and I know that the SmackDown recording would be in Kansas, the one place you refused point blank to go, even with me, and I know it is because of what happened with Owen. Anyway the Guitar is specially designed for you to practice your music, as I promised you I would never let you give up on your dreams, and last night showed me you still cared about it, or you wouldn't have done such a soul touching song. _

_I promised your father when he died, I would look after you, and do whatever it takes to get you to realise your dreams, so Pepper got me to design something and she had it made into a guitar for you as it is the main instrument that you use. I may not be your biological father, but I promised him I would take care of you and treat you like daughter, enjoy the rest of your trip and see you when you get back home. _

_Starkey__. _

Katherine laughed when she read the letter, she hadn't really got to know her real parents, her mother died due to complications of childbirth, and her father died a year later of lung cancer, so Tony took it upon himself to raise her as his own, with Pepper acting like her mother, they raised her with love and tought her to respect people around her and as well as being polite, and ask when she need help or wanted something, not just expect it. They also encouraged her to follow her dreams, and Tony even did the father-daughter bonding and took her to every live PPV event, hence how she met the Hart Foundation when she was younger. She was forever thankful to Tony and Pepper as they were there when no one else was. They only told her of her true parentage when she turned 18, even know she wasn't their biological child, they thought her as theirs and she thought of them as her parents.

While they were waiting for the time to pass, the five wrestlers were doing stretches for the night ahead and Katherine was on her guitar, playing one of her songs, keeping the boys occupied, while they were warming up. when they were done, they decided to ask Katherine some questions. When they gathered around her, she looked up at them and smiled, curious at what they wanted. She put her guitar on the stand and sat on the bed cross legged with a curious looked on her face as she waited for one of them to say something.

"Lass, we were wondering if you would answer some questions for us" said Sheamus, being the only one to have the guts to say something, as neither of them knew if she had been trained in any self defence ways, or knew how to use things as weapons. Katherine looked at them with a knowing smile and gestured for them to continue, to the relief of the five they pointed to the bed to see if they could sit down, to their delight she nodded in approvement.

"We were wondering, we have known you for a few days, and we know nothing about you, so we were wondering if you could tell us something about yourself" said Seth, looking at Katherine, with a curious look, Katherine felt like she could laugh at everyone of the guys she was rooming with especially with their facial expression. Out of the corner of her eye, she seen Owen standing their with a huge smile on his face, with Davey to his right, with a smirk on his face and to the left of Owen was Brian bending over laughing, at what was going down, either way she found it funny watching Brian.

"Well what to tell, other than I'm a huge wrestling fan, I was nicknamed the Thirteenth Hart, I'm a Goth which is pretty obvious, not a big fan of light colours or pop music, I'm a musician, in the rock category, oh I'm actually adopted and never knew my real parents" said Katherine watching the boys facial expressions change, as she spoke. They all looked at little shocked that she was adopted, as she didn't seem the type of person that would have been adopted.

"Wait, you're adopted, there was something I never seen coming, who are your adopted parents?" asked John seeming more, surprised and finding it hard to take it that the girl in her late twenties that was in front of him, was adopted, and by the look of Sheamus, Seth, Roman and Dean's face they were just as surprised at he was to find that one out.

"You wouldn't believe it, and before you ask Dean yes, he is the one who did the father-daughter bonding thing, when it came to wrestling," said Katherine, all of them gave her the look that said continue and tell them who here adopted parents were, she smiled at them and then took a deep breath. "My adopted parents are Pepper Potts and Anthony Stark, my father sent the guitar here" added Katherine, just seconds away from falling on the floor laughing at the look on each of their faces. About five minutes later there was a knock on the door, signalling it was time to go to the arena, the part of the night that Katherine was not looking forward to, returning to the Kemper Arena.

* * *

**Surprise, Tony Stark is Katherine's adopted father, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter and find out how Katherine reacts to being back at Kemper Arena after 15 long years**


	8. Return to Kemper Arena

**As normal, I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell, All other rights go to the Marvel for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Jarvis and the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl.**

* * *

On the way to the arena, the mini van the little group of Bret, Edge, Christian, Punk, Dean, Roman, Seth, Katherine, Erin and Drew were sharing was loud with chatting, and music. Bret was driving with Katherine in the passenger seat next to him, as she wasn't really in the mood for talking, instead she decided to write a few letters, one to Tony and Pepper, and another to Melanie. After that she kind of got bored with all of the pop music playing in the mini van, so she got her phone that Tony had made for her, and placed it in front of the radio, playing around with some techy program on her phone that Tony had taught her how to use, she smiled when a rock song suddenly sounded loudly through the speaks, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Seriously, what happened to Christina Perri, I was enjoying that song, now there is electric guitar and drums" said Dean confused and leaning over the seat trying to turn it back to the radio station that it was on, finding it was doing any good pressing the buttons. Bret quickly glanced over at Katherine noticing a amused smile on her face, he smiled as he turned his attention back to the road, he let out a little chuckle, at what Katherine had done. The chuckle from Bret didn't go unnoticed, at least not from Roman and Seth, they looked at Bret and then to Katherine, wondering what had happened.

"It's pop music Dean, and there is no point in trying to change it" replied Katherine looking around at The Shield Roman and Seth both had smiles on their faces as someone had finally caught Dean out, using some unknown gadget. "The radio is connected to my phone" added Katherine holding up her phone, which was practically see through, with little blue lights for the touch screen numbers, it also had a black frame.

"Where did you get that from and what song is playing?" asked Seth becoming more interested as she seemed to have a good taste in music, Katherine handed him her phone, to look at, since it was a lot different from a Nokia Lumia, Samsung Galaxy S5 or and IPhone, as it was hand made with different programs, than a normal phone, but it was that Katherine had joy using as she knew that it was a unique phone, one no one else had but her family, it was even connect to Jarvis to help her or alert her to anything that happened.

"Dad made it, and the song is Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides" said Katherine, answering Seth question, Bret smiled again at this, as he parked the car, deciding to let the song finish before getting out of the car and convincing Katherine it was the only way forward. Seth gave the phone back to the rightful owner, before getting out behind Roman, letting the girls out with him, Dean got out the other end, while Punk followed him, all stopping at the entrance, Bret went around the other side of the car and was talking to Katherine.

"Come on Katherine, Owen wouldn't have wanted you to do this, to face your fears not run from them, I will be here every step of the way as I'm sure Owen will be along with Brian and Davey Boy" said Bret leaning down to looking into her fear struken eyes, knowing she was scared, because it was the same Arena, where it happened. Punk looked at the rest of the group before sighing and walking back to the mini van and standing next to Bret with his hand on the top of the van, looking at Bret and Katherine wondering if there was anything he could do to help. Bret looked at Punk and then nodded, to which Punk nodded back. Punk lent down in front of Katherine typing something on his phone and showing it to her, he was relieved to see her smile at it with a sparkle in her eyes, at this time Bret stood and walked over to the van that had just arrived transporting, Natalya, Tyson, David and the Hardy's.

Katherine still refusing to move and go any further that the car park door, smiled at Punk, as he grabbed hold of her hands pulling her out of the car, and putting her over his shoulder, closing the mini vans door with his foot, thankful that Katherine had hold of her bag. Katherine was putting up a little bit of a fight, but nothing that Punk couldn't handle. The Hardy's smiled at what Punk had done and followed Punk in with the rest of the group that Bret was with.

"I told you Katherine, if you weren't going to enter the arena willingly then I was going to do something that gave you no choice" said Punk with his left arm wrapped around Katherine's legs to make sure she was securely over his shoulder.

"Funny, and what was the rest of your plan, to keep me locked in a room until the end of the show" remarked Katherine clearly not in a happy mood, being carried into the arena over someone's shoulder wasn't exactly what she would call her ideal entrance, but at least it was something different to her day, and someone trying their best to try and get her to face her fears as well as trying to be there to support her in an odd sort of way.

"Actually Katherine, you got a special, appearance to make, since you it is a tribute to every wrestlers that WWE has lost, from whatever era, and Melanie has chosen you as Brian's representative, Oh and your parents are here" said Bret, almost laughing at Katherine's reaction, finding it even more amusing that normal as she was still over Punk shoulder. When she was put down she was in a locker room with Erin and Drew, who really envied her at this point, Katherine had something special planned, that Bret, Edge and Christian had already agreed to, but she wanted to have the approval of all her friends before she did it. Thankful for Katherine, Erin and Drew agreed to it, but with a little reluctant. With that she sent a message to Tony and Pepper asking them the same question as they were the two people that had supported her through everything, they agreed to it too, saying it was her choice and they would support her no matter what.

SmackDown Tribute to our Lost and Loved ones.

The show had started normally with Vince McMahon saying a speech in memory of all those that had been lost, no matter whether they were baby faces like Road Warrior Hawk, or Lance Cade or been heels like Brian Pillman and Owen Hart. Then there was a video in tribute to every wrestler that had passed on, there was a picture each wrestler, with their name, date of birth and date of death, with Rest In Peace and Gone But Not Forgotten at the bottom. After that there was a ten bell strike of silence, in their memory, then there was the matches. At the end Vince came out with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen since this show is in memory of those we have lost over the years, there is a few people backstage that have been chosen by the loved ones of the lost to say something about them, so without any further delay there, here is Road Warrior Animal to share some words on his tag team partner Road Warrior Hawk" said Vince as the Legion of Doom's entrance music began, the crowd went wild when he came out in his old ring attire. He got in the middle of the ring and smiled before saying what he had to say about Hawk, reminding the audience of some of the good times, as also reminding himself of those times.

After most of them had gone, there was only three left, Vince was once again in the ring, with a microphone, and smiling a sad smile, knowing that the next one was going to be a surprise, to the audience, as this next guest wasn't a wrestler like the rest.

"And now can you representing Brian Pillman Senior, chosen by his wife Melanie Pillman, Katherine Hart" said Vince as Shattered by Trading Yesterday day began, and she walked out in all black like she would normally do for when on stage, she got into the ring, and was given a microphone, she smiled and said thank you before sitting up on one of the top turn buckles.

"Well what to say, other than to speak from my heart, so for those of you who don't know who Brian Pillman Senior, you have missed out of an amazing wrestler and friend." said Katherine taking a deep breath and looking up at the rafters remembering what happened. "Brian Pillman born on May 22nd 1962, he was trained to wrestle by the all Hall of Famer Stu Hart, and joined WWF around 1996-1997, when he first came here, he was put to face Stone Cold, a memorable feuds, for many things. He became a member of the 1997 Hart Foundation, with Bret Hart, the late and great Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart and the late and amazing Davey Boy Smith, he was the only member not to be part of the Hart wrestling Family. He died suddenly on the night of October 5th 1997, the same night as In Your House: Bad Blood." added Katherine with tears clearly in her eyes and threatening to fall. "I wanted to read a quote that he wrote years ago, she smiled before saying the quote from memory. "Gone are the days of summer, something I will never want to change, and why would I want to, just remember out paths will cross again, but until then take your chance to shine, and be the extraordinary and unique girl I know and love, Davey, Owen, Jim and Bret and I will be watching no matter what time of day it is or where I am" remember Katherine, wiping away her tears and walking from the ring, looking at the picture before she left.

After Katherine was Bret speaking out Owen and remembering what it was like backstage with their family and friends, and also what it was like working with him, after that was David Hart Smith, speaking about his father and all the times he got to watch his matches on TV and go to PPV events, as well as telling the audience what his father had told him. When Katherine had gone backstage, she went to the place, where Owen had fallen from and watched as the audience listened to what was being said. She sat on the steel flooring but quickly looked up when she sensed someone there, she smiled when she seen Owen, Brian and Davey Boy.

"Thanks Katherine" the whispering voice of Brian said appearing next to her, only wishing he like Owen could wipe away her tears, and help her get through the tough time that she was going through even after all of these years. Owen placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder knowing, trying to comfort her knowing he could never be able to touch her again, that being the thing that broke his heart the most. He was able to speak to her, watch over and watch her grow, but could never truly touch her again,

When the show had finished Katherine started to sing her entrance song.

"And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all" sang Katherine over and over again, failing to notice that there was microphone next to her, so as she sang it echoed through the arena, as the audience left. Tony and Pepper went backstage, to find Bret looking rather worried, and looking all around him.

"Bret what going on?" said Pepper getting over to Bret first, and getting concerned by the look in his eye, knowing that something was wrong with her adopted daughter straight away, and wanting answers now, or there would be hell to pay for anyone who got in her way when she was on a quest to find answers.

"Katherine, she walked off somewhere when she came back here, nobody has seen her since" said Dean answering in Bret's stead as Bret was more focused on watching the security footage, to see where she went, and also hoping she was all right. Tony went from concerned to angry to worried and angry when he heard Katherine was missing. He was concerned about her and angry at everyone who was backstage at the time for not keeping an eye on her.

"You lost my daughter in a the one arena, she hasn't entered in 15 years because of what happened here. Why didn't anyone keep an eye on her?" shouted Tony getting more concerned and annoyed by the minute. Pepper stood in front of him and told him to breath. After that Tony got out his phone calling a particular number. "Jarvis, don't say anything just listen, I need you to track Katherine's phone location in Kemper Arena, Kansas City, she has gone missing and yes this is the same arena, do it no asap" said Tony worry clear in his voice, not long after his phone beeped, with a little map of the arena and Katherine located as a picture of her smiling. Tony got Bret's and Punk's attention showing them the map, Punk went as soon as he seen it, knowing where she had gone, when he got there, he seen her crying, so he went and sat next to her.

"Katherine, It's okay, It's okay to be scared, but you proved you can face your fears by coming back here, after everything that happened, and yes before you ask, I did mean what I wrote on my phone. Come on your parents are going mental downstairs, I think their close to committing mass murder" said Punk, getting up and holding his hands out for Katherine to take, to his delight she took hold of them, and stood up, when she down the ladders, she smiled at Punk and then collapsed on, Punk being quick enough to catch her before she fell to the floor. He picked her up bridal style and walked to where her parents were. When he got there both Pepper and Tony giving him a concerned look and directing them to the car and asking someone to go and get her bag, as the small group headed back to the Limo and made their way back to the hotel, hoping Katherine was okay.


	9. You Said Goodbye

**As usual I only own Katherine Hart, Drew Copeland and Erin Sambell, all other rights go to Marvel, the wrestlers mentioned and the companies the work for. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.**

* * *

Once the small group, plus the added bonus of Pepper and Tony were back at the hotel, Tony went to the receptionist and got hotel rooms, one for himself and Pepper and the other for Katherine, as he was determined that his daughter was not staying with people he didn't know or trust. When he got the room keys, he direct Punk to the top floor and asked The Shield members polity to bring her things to her new room. Punk went in the elevator still holding Katherine Bridal style, Pepper with him on the phone trying to get hold of a local doctor.

"Yes, I need a doctor at the Holiday Inn Hotel now, my daughter collapsed at Kemper Arena" said Pepper almost shouting down the phone at the operator. She listened to what the operator was saying before answering. "My name is Pepper Potts, and I need a medic to help my daughter Katherine now" replied Pepper getting more and more agitate my the second. "No I will not calm down, what part of my daughter collapsed and she needs medical attention do you not understand" answered pepper as calm as she possible be at this point of time. "The Hotel Inn room 18240, and Hurry" said Pepper finally answered as the elevator stopped at the floor of the rooms, Tony had got, Pepper got out the key that Tony had given her for Katherine, and let Punk through the door, he went over to the bed and placed her on it in a way that she would be comfortable for her, as he waited with Pepper, as both waited for the medics to arrive and for Tony and The Shield arrive.

When the medics came, they checked Katherine over and informed Pepper that she had collapsed due to stress, but didn't quite understand what was so stressful about going to an arena. He told Pepper that Katherine had to rest and keep hydrated, after that the medic left. About five minutes later, Tony, Seth, Roman and Dean, walked through the door as Tony had the spear key to her room, Tony held her bag as he knew it would have the photo album, her note pad and drawing pad with her music in there, Dean had her guitar and was been very careful with it as he seen the look of Tony's face when he picked it up and put it in It's case. Roman and Seth had one of the cases each, all had smilies on their faces when they walked through the door. Pepper informed Tony on what the medic had said, and they both agreed that one of the four boys could stay with her. They finally agreed that the last person that she seen was the person to stay with her. CM Punk.

The next day, Punk had woken up and went into the main bedroom area since he was staying in the second one, and was met with shock that Katherine wasn't there, he looked around and bung on the on sweet door, hoping that she would be in, he figured that she wasn't when no one answered the door, or shouted to see who it was. He went into the living room, and bumped into something, that something ended up on the floor.

"Katherine, sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay?" asked Punk relieved that she was okay, he held out his hand to help her up off the floor, and smiled at her when she accepted the help that he was offering. "We're heading to England next, Manchester to be persis, Oh and your dad rang a number, and arranged something, but said it was something you have been wanting to do" added Punk, handing her a map that Tony had left her, she took it with a smile, and noticed it pointed to a cemetery, she knew it was for saying goodbye.

* * *

**In England. **

When the group go to Manchester, the ones that were going to be in the show, went ahead to the arena, Katherine had decided that she was going to do something that she should have done twelve years ago. Although she knew it would break her heart to do what she was planning, she knew it was the best way to let go off the bad memories and start a new chapter of her life, even if she was a little reluctant to do so.

Katherine entered the cemetery, with some white roses, she took a deep breath before walking to the area, that she was told was the place where his ashes were shattered, when she got there she smiled deeply, although it was a sad smile, more than anything. She placed the roses on the ground and went into her bag and pulled out an old photo of Davey Boy and her when she was younger framed in a old style frame. She placed the photo behind the roses, remembering some of the good times they had together when she was younger.

"Hey Davey, you may not recognise me anymore, but then again you, might considering you have been following me for the last twelve years. Sorry I never came here soon, to let you find peace" said Katherine, smiling still the sad smile she went there with but this time she was fighting to keep her tears at bay, although she knew it was pretty much useless. "I miss you so much Davey, and I always will, I promise I have never forgotten you, nor will I forget the times we spent together, as friends and the memories we created with Owen, Brian, Bret and Jim. Thank you Davey, for being there for me and being a role model, for letting me get to know you, and for being one of the greatest professional wrestlers I ever got to know. So here is my final gift to you, to let you find peace, after being stuck between your happily ever after and here the world of the living." added Katherine letting her tears fall freely, knowing it was useless to try and stop them. "Goodbye British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, thank you for everything, and remember you are loved, remember and missed by all who knew you, as a fan, friend or family member. Go now and be with The Texas Tornado, The Ultimate Warrior, The Renegade, Rick Rude, Road Warrior Hawk and all great legends like yourself that the world has lost. Keep watching us and I will see you again soon, but not yet. Rest in Peace and until we meet again, goodbye" said Katherine, kissing her left hand and placing her hand on the photo that she had placed there when she arrived.

When she finally got up to leave, she noticed Brian and Owen either side of her, she looked at them and noticed they may be standing either side of her but they weren't looking at her, they were looking ahead, she followed their line of stare to see Davey Boy's ghost there, smiling at her, he step forward still smiling, he placed a ghostly hand on her shoulder looking in to her eyes, before looking down at the grass on the ground.

"Thank you Katherine, for everything that you did, and for finding it in your heart to let me go and find peace after, all of these years. I will always be watching over you as I have for the last twelve years, and no matter what remember we are all one with suffering with loss of a loved one. Goodbye Katherine, I look forward to the day where we will meet again" said Davey Boy, he smiled at her before stepping back and fading into the sun light, finally finding the peace he had been denied for over a decade because she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. After watching Davey fade, Katherine looked at the picture again and smiled knowing what she had just done was for the best, but it didn't make it any less heart breaking to her.

Katherine slowly walked back to the hotel, where she met her friends, she her eyes were red and puffy from where she had been crying and she had black streaks going down her cheeks from where her eye-liner and mascara had ran down her face, when she was crying. She went to her room, not wanting to speak to anyone or be in the company of anyone. She sat down on the bed getting her paper pad, and her favourite pen and began to start writing, a poem, for every wrestler that had been lost over the years, once she wrote it, she read it out loud to herself and Owen, with Brian.

"You said goodbye way to soon, now all we have left, are the memories, both happy and sad, that you left behind, you said goodbye way too soon, you maybe gone but will never be forgotten, you will live on in the harts and memories, of your friends, family and fans, you said goodbye way too soon, we all loved you and still do, everyday we think of all the amazing things you did and the extraordinary person you were and are, you said goodbye way to soon, but live on through us, the people you left behind, in our harts and memories, and in the motion capture video's, frozen forever in time, you said goodbye way too soon, you are and always will be the king and queen of pro wrestling, you maybe gone but your memory will never die, you said goodbye way to soon, you will be with us and remember always and forever" read Katherine, starting to cry again, before she had started to write, she put a do not disturb sign on the door so none of the group would disturb her, Christian having seen her, sent her a text asking if she was all right, and figured by the way she was, that she had done something that had hurt her enough not to want to be around or talk to anyone.

A few hours late, Seth return to the room he was sharing with Katherine, and noticed when he opened the door that she had fallen asleep on the sofa. Her note pad was on the floor next to the sofa, with her phone on top of it, he smiled at the sight, but figured it would be better for Katherine if she was in a bed, where she could move around and not fall of the sofa. Once he had put her on the bed, he went and picked up her phone and note pad, catching a glimpse of what the poem she had written said, smiling a sad smile at what it said. He placed them on the bedside table and was about to leave when he got caught on something, when he looked around to see what it was he was caught on he noticed Katherine's pale hand wrapped around his wrist, when he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Stay with me please?" asked Katherine, much to the surprise of Seth, she had a pleading looking in her teary eyes, he nodded and quickly changed into something that was more comfortable for sleeping, and went back and joined her in the king size bed, she smiled at weak half hearted smiled at him, before snuggling close to him, putting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Caught up in the moment, Seth wrapped his left arm around her waist and kissed her head before falling asleep with Katherine in his arms and Owen and Brian watching over smiling at the sight in front of them.

* * *

**Surprise, so who would Katherine be suited with Roman who has made no attempt to say how he feels for her, Punk her showed her a message outside of Kemper Arena and was there when she collapsed or, Seth who has been there for her, and sharing a room with her, and staying with her during the night when she had her last farewell to the British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith. **


	10. Farewell Brian

**As normal I only own Katherine, Drew and Erin, all other rights go to Marvel, WWE and the wrestlers mention. Inspired by Owen's Story by Taker's Soul Girl. Thank you to everyone who has either read or reviewed this story.**

* * *

A few weeks after the visit to Manchester, Katherine was coming along well, she was in the process of making her next album, called forgotten whispers, she had decided to do the album in tribute to everyone loved one both friends and family that she had lost, to pay the respects as the last promise that she made Davey, Owen and Brian, before they died, and to show her parents that she hadn't given up on her dreams. Katherine was currently in her room, looking at the card that she received with a certain letter a few weeks back, when she first started the trip with WWE. Katherine got her phone from her bag and dialled the number that was on the card.

She listened to the dial tone, and waited for someone on the other end to answer the phone, she was surprised, to hear a voice on the other end.

"Hello, I'm Katherine Hart, I was calling for Melanie Pillman" replied Katherine, hoping that she wouldn't be too much trouble by calling. The woman on the other side sounded happy that she had called, and was asking like a million questions that had been running through her mind. "I'm fine, thank you for asking, how are you and your family?" asked Katherine answering the last question asked to her and asking the same question in reply. "Err, I was calling about saying my saying my last respects to Brian, and to help you update that photo, you said was hanging on the wall" said Katherine trying to smile, while watching what Seth was doing, as he was running around looking for something, the way he was acting was making her laugh, quite a bit. "Thank you and that would be a good time to meet, thank you fr talking to me and I will see you then" said Katherine, once again listening to the voice on the other end, smiling at Seth at the same time. "Okay bye" said Katherine before hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag, after that she went over to Seth wondering what he was looking for.

"Sweet hart have you seen my head phones?, for the gym" asked Seth giving Katherine that look that was saying I'm curious what are you thinking. Seth and Katherine had been dating for about two weeks, with the permission of Pepper more than Tony and of Bret. Seth would take Katherine everywhere with him and was happy to be there for her when she need. In return Katherine agreed to travel with him and confirmed his suspicions that she was indeed The Dark Angel, she showed him some of the songs that she had written, they were emotional but that is to be expect with everything that she had been through.

"They are in the carry on bag we share, where you left them, and fancy going to Cincinnati, next week?" asked Katherine with an innocent smile on her face, Seth went and got his head phone and put them around his neck so he wouldn't loose them again, then he went back over to Katherine, giving her the look that suggested he wanted her to continue with what she was saying. "To meet Melanie, Brian's widow, help her update a picture that hangs in her home and to let Brian find peace" added Katherine looking it to his brown eyes with her own blue ones. Seth responded by lightly kissing her lips.

"That was a daft question, yes I will go with you, after how you acted with Davey Boy, I'm not exactly up for being ignored like last time" said Seth hugging her tightly, "But then again we weren't dating then, but all the same, I'm in love with you and I will do anything to help you" said Seth, happy that she at least trusts him to go with her and to ask him for help when she needs. He kissed the top of her head, before releasing her from the hug and smiling and then heading towards the door to go to the gym.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Katherine and Seth were on their way to the address that Katherine had been given, when they got near they noticed that there was another car, that Melanie didn't describe to them, that would be parked in the drive way. The two looked at each other and carried on to the white front door, knocking a few times, they waited for a few minutes, before someone answered. The women that answered the door had, lightly tanned skin, long curly hair and blue eyes, she smiled when she seen them.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the women standing at the door with a smile on her face, she looked at the pair of them, noticing Seth as one the current wrestlers on WWE, that Stone Cold had pointed out to her when he was there, she looked at Katherine a little more intensely, feeling like she recognised her from somewhere but cold place where.

"Err yes, I'm Seth Rollins and this is my girlfriend Katherine Hart, she called about a week ago, about something, we were given this address and date" said Seth, noticing that Katherine had frozen in the position she was in when the door had opened, the women at the door smiled widely, she held out her hand to shake the Seth and Katherine's as a kind gesture, before stepping aside and letting them into her house directing them to the living room, still with the same smile on her face.

"I'm Melanie by the way, Brian's widow, and good to meet you both" said Melanie, leading them to a particular picture on the wall, when they got their she pointed at him, making Katherine go red with embarrassment, as the picture was when she was around eleven years old, when it was taken. The picture was of Katherine and Brian backstage at one of the Raw is War shows. In the photo Brian was kneeling on one knee next to Katherine, so he was near enough the same hight as her, both of them had big smiles on their faces, Brian also had one of his arms wrapped around her, in like a hug from the side.

"Wow is that really you when you were younger?" asked Seth in a surprised voice, as he hadn't really seen any pictures of Katherine when she was younger, let alone any of her when she was with a wrestler backstage of one of the WWE shows, back then WWF shows, Katherine smiled at him in an awkward way before nodding to him, to answer the question he had asked in such a surprised way.

"I think we should start with updating the picture, here then we will sort the other part out, oh and I'm sure the pair of you recognise Stone Cold Steve Austin, I invited him so you could say your last goodbye to my late husband" suddenly said Melanie, wanting to get a present day picture of Katherine before she said goodbye to Brian, so the picture would be a happy one, not one where she was heart broken with tears in her eyes. Stone Cold appeared holding a camera, smiling at the pair and at Melanie, as he gave her the camera. "Okay, I think a picture of the pair of you would be fitting. So Seth, Katherine, please stand over here" added Melanie, smiling at them as she pointed to where she wanted them to stand.

The stood in front of the window, that looked out on the back garden, Seth was stood to Katherine's right, with his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him, in a protective boyfriend way. Katherine put her head on Seth's shoulder, with her arms wrapped around him, smiling a happily. Melanie was smiling too, when she pressed the button on the camera, it flashed and made a beeping noise, to signal that the picture had been taken, the flash was rather blinding to Katherine and Seth, who had to blink a few times to get that sight back into focus. After the picture had been taken, Melanie, gave the camera to Stone Cold and sent him to the local camera shop to get the picture printed, making clear she wanted four copies of the photo.

"Sorry, I wanted four copies, one for the wall, next to the one of Katherine and Brian, one for each of you two and one for Bret, he asked if he could have a copy of the picture I took" said Melanie, explaining why she wanted four copies of the photo, and smiling at them. About twenty minutes later, Stone Cold returned, with five copies of the photo instead of four. He gave four of them to Melanie, and kept the other. Melanie gave one to, Katherine and another to Seth, then she put another in a ready written envelope, to send of to Bret, then she gave a pen to Katherine, with the fourth photo. "Write something, and can you sign it as well please, both of you" said Melanie, smiling as Katherine wrote something on the back and then signed it, and then passed it to Seth so he could do the same. Then he passed it back to Melanie who smiled and put it into a frame, she had already gotten ready. After that she went to the wall where the picture of Katherine and Brian hung and placed the latest one next to it with a smile, happy that she had finally got to update the picture. The small group talked about different things. Finally Melanie wrote down a place where Brian liked to go and gave it to Katherine so that she could finally say a proper goodbye to him, about an hour later, Katherine and Seth said their goodbyes as Melanie was going somewhere.

After the couple left the Pillman residents, the headed to the place where Brian used to like to go, even if it was part of a cemetery. The car ride there was quiet, other than asking for directions when the satnav was playing up. When they got there, Katherine got some rare blue roses from the little shop there and went to find the particular place in the cemetery where Brian used to sit, when he wasn't at work or with his family. When they found it, Katherine placed the roses there along with a picture of them both together when she was younger much like she did when she visited Davey to say one last goodbye. Seth stood behind her to give her room to breath as she said one final goodbye to Brian.

"Hey Brian, sorry I haven't come here until now, I couldn't bring myself to do it, to say goodbye by to you seventeen years ago, I couldn't do it because I knew I would never see you again if I did, but now I realise that it's not what I want that matters, it is what is best for you, since you have been stuck in limbo for seventeen years, because I couldn't find the will to say one last goodbye to you. So now I am going to do it and let you find peace." said Katherine falling to her knees, not being able to stand any longer, she had tears threatening to fall, she took a few deep breaths while looking at the photo she had placed there remembering when it was taken, and also remembering that it was Owen that had taken the picture, just after the three of them had played a joke on Triple H, back when he was known as Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the memory made Katherine smile, Seth had appeared next to her now, knowing she was going to need someone after she had said her last goodbye to Brian.

"Goodbye The Loose Cannon, Flyin, Brian Pillman Senior, thank you for everything that you have done for me, and the memories you helped create, and thank you for giving me the honour of escorting you to the ring. Find peace and keep watching those who love you even now. I miss you always and forever. Go now and be with The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, and be with your daughter Alexis. We will see each other again Brian but not yet, sleep well" said Katherine putting her head down and letting her tears fall freely, Seth pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly in his arms, also having tears in his eyes after hearing Katherine say one last goodbye to Brian, he only wished that he could have gone with her when she said goodbye to Davey. While he was hugging her he made a silent promise to Owen, Davey and Brian, that he would never let Katherine feel alone again and that he would be there when she need it.

When the two got up to leave, the turned around to go back the in the direction they had come from, and they were met with the sight of Brian, what he looked like during the In Your House: Canadian Stampede Pay Per View. He smiled at both of them and to Owen who was stood the other side of Katherine. Katherine smiled back at him, knowing he was going to do something similar to what Davey had done when she said goodbye to him. Brian walked up to the free of them, and shook Owen's hand and did the bro hug thing they used to do, before they went out for each match, The he went to Katherine and stood in front of her, smiling at her.

"Sweet little Katherine, the little girl that was always backstage and also ways supporting the Hart Foundation whether we won or lost, a true fan and a great friend. I know that deep down you are still that little girl, just all grown up. By the way you look weird with out your pink streak, please put it back in. Thank you Katherine, for everything you have done for me, and finally finding it in your kind and generous heart to let me go, I promise you that I will always been watching you, even if you can no longer see me. Goodbye and remember live life as the unique girl I saw and our paths will cross again soon" said Brian still smiling his crazy smile at her, the one that always used to make her laugh, when she smiled through her tears he walked and stood in front of Seth.

"You're Seth, the man in love with Katherine, I got the silent promise you made to Owen, Davey and myself, and I can assure you I will hold you to it, break it, then I will personally made it my mission to break down the rules of reality and haunt you for the rest of your natural life" said Brian looking serious, watching as Seth nodded, then Brian smiled "Good now that is settled, look after her and thank you for being here for her" added Brian walking away towards the shaded area, of the cemetery and looking around and smiling at the three one last time before fading into the shade. The last thing that was heard by only Katherine was Brian voice whispering five words. _I miss you too Katherine. _

Seth hugged Katherine again, as they started to walk back to the car to head back to hotel they were staying at, on the way back they stopped of at a movie store and brought a movie and some snacks. Seth picked the movie and Katherine got the snacks. When picking the movie he was careful not to get what that would upset Katherine, so he settled for one of her all time favourite films, he settled for Stardust, a film he also liked to watch. Once they were done at the movie store they headed back to the hotel. The rest of the night went by really quickly. The last thing Katherine had done was write a song in her book, one that she had a lot of meaning to it. My Immortal.

* * *

**Hey guys, so decided to put Seth with Katherine, and yes that is My Immortal by Evanescence, a song I think would be fitting for what is coming up, the story is almost over, the next chapter is a few years later. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
